The Blood Pact
The Blood Pact Lengde: veldig kort (1 - 3 minutter) Member: nei Items du trenger: ingen. Fiender å drepe: Kayle (level 3) Caitlin (level 3) Reese (level 3) Gå Gjennom Start questet ved å snakke med Xenia i Lumbridge Graveyard. Hun vil be om hjelp og vil fortelle deg Zamorakian Cultists har fanget en ung dame ved navn Ilona. Enige om å hjelpe henne, og gå ned i katakombene Lumbridge (det er et hus i krikegården i lumbridge) thumb|left|Et kart over Dungeon(øvre nivåene under questen) Kayle (level 3 med pil og bue) Du vil ankomme med Xenia i en stor sal med Kayle på den motsatte enden. Når du går til attack ham, er Xenia skades av Kayle's pil. Hun ber deg om å kjempe alene. Attack Kayle. Enhver type kamp fungerer, men Xenia anbefaler melee. Hvis du trenger å komme helt tett uten ham skyte deg, kan du ta dekning bak vegger. Etter at han er slått, kan du spørre ham spørsmål om selskapets aktiviteter og velge om du vil drepe ham eller spare hans liv. Uansett valg, synker han så dropper han dette: shortbow og bronse piler på gulvet. Caitlin (level 3 med magic) Ta Kayle's shortbow og bronse piler, wield dem, og gå inn i det andre kammeret. Caitlin, en annen Cultist, vil kaste trolldom på deg over en gap. Hun er nivå 3 og har 20 hitpoints. Du må bruke en ranged eller magiske attack for å forsvare henne, og Xenia anbefaler å bruke Kayle's våpen. (altså pil og buen og arrows) Når Caitlin er beseiret, bruke nærliggende vinsjen for å åpne porten. Hvis du prøver dette mens hun fortsatt angripe deg, hun vil hindre deg i å drive vinsjen. Snakke med Caitlin når du kommer til andre siden. Du kan stille henne spørsmål om selskapets aktiviteter og velge om du vil drepe henne eller spare livet hennes. Uansett valg, synker hun og dropper dette: air runer og mind runer på gulvet. Gå ned en av de trappene og gå over gangen og prøve å åpne døren som Reese står bak. Han vil engasjere deg i samtalen. Uansett hvilke valg han vil angripe deg. Beseire ham i kamp. Xenia anbefaler å bruke magi som kaster Wind streik med Caitlin ansatte og runer. Som med de to andre, velge om du vil drepe ham eller la ham gå. Reese vil nekte å gå hvis du velger å frigjøre ham, og ta livet av seg. Kisten vil smuldre og viser en trapp. Ta sitt sword og løse Ilona. Etterpå vil du komme utenfor graven og Ilona vil si "God ... Saradomin ... Vi er ute." og hun vil si at hun trodde hun skulle dø der nede, og hun vil takke deg. Xenia vil si at det ser ut som du har overtaket, vil hun la deg beholde våpen og gi deg noen av de våpen som du ikke rakk. Så hun vil gi deg 200 bronse piler, 200 air runer og 200 mind runer. Hvis du ikke har nok inventar plass, vil hun holde på dem for deg før du har plass ledig for de andre elementene. Du vil få den samme belønningen uansett hvilken samtale, alternativene du velger. Du kan spørre henne om hva som skjedde i katakombene eller bare si "jeg tror jeg vil gå." å fullføre en questen. Gratulerer! Quest fullført! REWARDS! Fil:The Blood Pact Reward Scroll.png